Bunnyx
|-|Bunnyx= |-|Alix= |-|Future Alix= |-|Timebreaker= Summary Alix Kubdel is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Timebreaker", after Alix's birthday gift, a special pocket watch, is accidentally destroyed, Hawk Moth infects her with an akuma and she becomes the time-traveling supervillain Timebreaker. In "Timetagger", it's revealed that Alix will receive the Rabbit Miraculous in the future. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Fluff she becomes Bunnyx Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A, higher via energy absorption Name: Alix Kubdel (Civilian), Bunnyx (Superhero alter ego), Timebreaker (Akumatized Villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 14 (Season 1 before "Timebreaker") 15 (Season 1 after "Timebreaker", Season 2), 16 (Season 3), Around 5024, Possibly 24 biologically (Future Alix and Bunnyx. Came from a time in the future when Nino's younger brother, Chris, is older than Ladybug and Cat Noir. Spent around 5000 years trapped in a stone box because of Timetagger) Classification: Human, Student, Superhero, Akumitized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Alix = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Bunnyx = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Umbrella Wielder, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Portal Creation, Time Travel (Capable of creating portals to every place, at any time period), BFR (Can drop her foes in in different ages and/or different locations), Dimensional Travel, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Clairvoyance (By entering into her burrow dimension, she’s able to see present, past and future events at every place), Surface Scaling, Transformation, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and BFR (Repeatedly made her portal back after being sent into different ages by Timetagger) |-|Timebreaker = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Competent Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Vital energy absorption, Existence Erasure (Whenever Timebreaker touches someone with her hands, she steals their time and they get erased from the timeline), Empowerment (Gets exponentially stronger each time she absorbs someone’s vital energy), Time Travel, Skilled Skater; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Timebreakers that would remain immobile until Alix gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (At least comparable to new Miraculous holders such as Pegasus and Carapace. Fought Timetagger, albeit being ultimately defeated) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought against Ladybug and Cat Noir a year after they fought Stoneheart), higher via energy absorption (Casually charged at full speed despite Ladybug’s attempts to hold her back). Can ignore durability with her touch Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with Timetagger, who could easily keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir), likely Massively FTL+ Attack speed with burrow (Comparable to Pegasus’ Voyage) | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Roughly comparable to The Mime. Able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug, who could react to lightning), higher via energy absorption Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M | Class M (Should be comparable to The Mime and Lady WiFi), likely higher after amps (was able to charge at full speed despite Ladybug's attempts to hold her back) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Timetagger, who’s stronger than her) | At least Multi-City Block level (Capable of withstanding hits from Ladybug and Cat Noir), Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down Stamina: High (Physically comparable to Kim, who claimed to have won the County Athletics) | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range | Standard Melee range, higher with her umbrella. Likely Universal+ with burrow (Able to create portals at any point in time and space) | Standard Melee range Standard Equipment: The Rabbit Miraculous, which allows her to transform into Bunnyx, a rabbit-themed superheroine. Her Umbrella | Akumatized roller-skates Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Powers will be lost if the clock in her pocket is taken | She needs to physically touch someone in order to absorb their energy and travel back in time. If her Akumatized roller skate is destroyed, she will lose her powers. If her Akuma is purified after being defeated she won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Bunnyx = BunnyxFight.gif|Bunnyx activates her power and fights Timetagger with it BunnyxKnock.gif|Bunnyx knocks Timetagger into one of her portals BunnyxDimension.gif|Bunnyx sees past events * Burrow: Bunnyx opens a portal leading to a spherical pocket dimension full of portals connected to all events of the past, the present (depending on the perspective of the ones inside), and the future. Through these portals, the Bunnyx can exit the pocket dimension to any point in space and time. She can also knock her foes into the portal, dropping them a different point in time. The portals to the future change accordingly with the events that happen in the past or present, meaning if a change happens in one of them, the future is rewritten progressively. |-|Timebreaker = BreakerDrain.gif|Timebreaker drains Kim’s vital energy BreakerFade.gif|Cat Noir starts to fade after having his energy drained BreakerTravel.gif|Timebreaker time travels to the past * Vital energy absorption and time traveling: As Timebreaker, Alix becomes faster than what she normally is. Her main power is to absorb vital energy from people by touching them with the palm of her hand. Once their energy is stolen, the affected person becomes frozen and starts to fade from existence. The energy is stored inside her roller-skates, and the more Timebreaker has, the faster and stronger she gets. Timebreaker is also able to use her energy to go back in time; the number of minutes she's able to rewind depends on how many people she freezes and how much energy they give. Key: Alix | Bunnyx | Timebreaker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Nickelodeon Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Superheroes Category:Acrobats Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Adults Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8